


The Bluebirds Sang

by Arina_Enko, linafilin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Band, Fluff, Garage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peterick, alternative universe, its pretty cool, patrick has wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: — Патрик! — крикнул Джо в ту же секунду, как он вошёл в комнату. Его «прослушивание» проходило в маленьком гараже в доме таинственного друга Джо. Вышеупомянутый друг удивлённо обернулся, услышав возглас Джо, и в ту же секунду, как его взгляд столкнулся с взглядом Патрика, всё в комнате словно застыло.
Патрик все же соглашается присоединиться к группе Джо, где он знакомится с Питом. Дела идут отлично, но у Патрика есть секрет, который может разрушить все.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bluebirds Sang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890759) by [WhenIShipIShipHard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIShipIShipHard/pseuds/WhenIShipIShipHard). 



> Переводчики очень старались, поэтому ждут конструктивной критики и приветствуют использование публичной беты.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Перевод доступен и на Ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4842467
> 
> Так же у нас работает стол заказов на переводы.  
> Пишите в тему, какие переводы вы хотите видеть, указав при этом фэндом, пэйринг (если он есть) и предположительные жанры.  
> Или, возможно, вы нашли какой-то фик и хотите видеть его перевод - такой заказ тоже возможен и даже предпочтителен.  
> https://new.vk.com/tragpalimpsest

— Так что ты скажешь? — спросил Джо. 

Они сидели вдвоём за угловым столом возле одного из грязных окон, в полузабитом кафетерии, где работал Патрик. Несмотря на свой неопрятный вид, это место было привлекательным, и Патрику очень нравилось работать здесь. Забегавшие сюда люди всегда приходили с улыбками и интересными историями, и именно это заставляло его оставаться здесь несмотря на то, что ему существенно недоплачивали. 

Патрик колебался, теребя край своего красного рабочего фартука. 

— Да ладно, чувак, ты не можешь бестолково болтаться и ничего не делать со своей жизнью. Будет весело, — настаивал его сосед по комнате.

— Джо, я не знаю… 

— Послушай, будут только мой друг, я и ты. Будем играть музыку и всё такое. Это все не станет большим, чем тебе того хочется. Никто о тебе не узнает, пока ты этого не захочешь. Пожалуйста, приди хотя бы на прослушивание, пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста пожа-... 

— Хорошо. Только прослушивание. А теперь заткнись. 

Джо широко улыбнулся. 

— Ты лучший, ты самый лучший, ты мой номер один, Пат, — громко заявил он. 

Патрик нахмурился и закатил глаза, опуская вниз рукава своего свитера. 

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Не хочу, что бы меня уволили из-за тебя, идиот.

[•] 

— Патрик! — крикнул Джо в ту же секунду, как он вошёл в комнату. Его «прослушивание» проходило в маленьком гараже в доме таинственного друга Джо. Вышеупомянутый друг удивлённо обернулся, услышав возглас Джо, и в ту же секунду, как его взгляд столкнулся с взглядом Патрика, всё в комнате словно застыло. 

Он был прекрасен. Патрик на самом деле никогда не задумывался о своей сексуальной ориентации, и до этого никогда не состоял в отношениях (конечно же, по своему собственному желанию), чтобы знать, что это такое, но он знал, что его привлекают как мальчики, так и девочки.

Но этот парень заставил Патрика затаить дыхание. Короткие каштановые волосы, слегка взлохмаченные кверху, глубокие глаза цвета шоколада, татуировки, покрывающие его руки, чёрная футболка с надписью «Metallica» и узкие чёрные джинсы, настолько узкие, что они, вероятно, запрещены в 27 штатах. 

Он осмотрел Патрика с головы до ног и ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты, должно быть, Патрик. Я Пит. Джо много о тебе рассказывал, — сказал он, подходя к Патрику и протягивая руку.

На это Патрик испуганно посмотрел на Джо, в его взгляде читалось « _ты ему ЧТО-ТО обо мне рассказывал_ », на что Джо просто покачал головой и закатил глаза. 

Патрик выдохнул с облегчением и, улыбаясь, пожал Питу руку. 

— Надеюсь, ничего плохого? — запинаясь, спросил он. Тот усмехнулся, его нисколько не потревожил тот факт, что Патрик и Джо обменялись взглядами. 

— Ничего плохого. Они стояли так ещё секунду, пока Джо не нарушил тишину. 

— Отлично, парни, мы здесь не просто так собрались, поглазеете друг на друга попозже. 

Патрик покраснел и уставился на Джо, тот игриво посмотрел на него в ответ. 

— На каком инструменте ты играешь? – с любопытством спросил Пит. 

Патрик перевёл свой взгляд на него. 

— Эм-м, в основном, на барабанах. Также на гитаре и клавишных, и немного на басе, и чуть-чуть на трубе… — он неловко замолчал, потирая шею сзади. — Всё же на барабанах.

Пит выглядел впечатлённым.

— Ты поёшь? 

Патрик опешил. 

— Я, эм, ну, думаю, немного? Я не очень хорош в… 

— Патрик, я тебя прошу. Прекрати молоть чепуху, — усмехнулся Джо из угла. — Он превосходный певец, — сказал он Питу. — Он просто сам в это не верит. 

Глаза Пита загорелись. 

— Что я слышу! Я имею в виду, что я уверен, что ты отлично играешь на барабанах, но у нас некому петь, а у меня есть друг, который играет на барабанах, так что если ты действительно хорошо поёшь, то… — он слегка усмехнулся. — Только если ты этого захочешь. 

— Я, думаю, да. Эм, — он прочистил горло и запел первую песню Боуи, которая пришла ему на ум — «Space Oddity». 

Поначалу его голос подрагивал, но он стал более твёрдым, ведь знакомая песня предала ему уверенности. Примерно через минуту он остановился и застенчиво взглянул на выражение лица Пита. 

Глаза Пита в буквальном смысле сверкали. Его лицо расплылось в улыбке, которой можно было осветить всю вселенную. 

— Это. Было. Невероятно. Ты должен петь с нами. 

Патрик покраснел.

— Я не знаю… 

— Пожалуйста, огромное пожалуйста и пицца сверху? 

Патрик не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на это. 

Джо издал согласный звук. 

— Не самая худшая идея из тех, что я слышал, — сказал он. 

Патрик колебался. Его желудок сделал сальто. Но это ведь не по-настоящему, так ведь? Это всего лишь кучка ребят, тусующихся и шумящих в гараже. 

— Ладно. Я согласен. 

Пит широко улыбнулся, вскочил с места, где он сидел, и заключил Патрика в крепкие объятия. Он застыл, раскалённая тревога зародилась в его груди. Что, если Пит почувствует; что, если он; что если- 

Пит заметил это и отошёл назад. 

— Чувак, ты в порядке? — его взгляд был полон волнения. 

— Я в порядке, прости, ты застал меня врасплох, — пробормотал он, не смотря ему в глаза и пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Пит понимающе кивнул, не обратив на панику Питера внимание. 

[•] 

Патрик не был уверен, почему он согласился. Возможно, он поддался сиюминутному порыву, а может это был блеск в глазах Пита и его ослепляющая улыбка, появившаяся на лице, после того как он закончил петь. Возможно, потому, что он устал прятаться и жить неполной жизнью. 

Какой бы ни была причина, его решение почти всю ночь не давало ему уснуть. Он крутился и вертелся, но не мог заткнуть свой мозг настолько, чтобы уснуть. 

Патрик всегда до смерти боялся отношений, даже дружбы. Он так боялся, что от него откажутся, когда узнают правду. Джо пробил достаточно много стен и укреплений, чтобы подобраться так близко, как сейчас. Прошли годы, прежде чем Патрик был готов поделиться с ним своим секретом. 

Потому что в действительности он был наполовину птицей. 

А если точнее, наполовину золотым орлом. 

Он был участником какого-то эксперимента, на который согласилась его мать, и результат был очень неожиданным. Спустя несколько лет постоянных тестов и экспериментов его мать сбежала, забрав его с собой. Она никогда не называла причину, а он был слишком маленьким, чтобы что-то помнить. Он никогда этого не показывал, но догадался, что его «способности» ненормальные и ему не следует рассказывать об этом тому, кому не доверяет. Ведь у него было два огромных, красивых, физически полноценных крыла с перьями такого же цвета, как и его волосы — цвета чистого золота. И он мог летать, летать как птица. И он был уверен, что где-то там какой-то сумасшедший учёный готов убить ради такого экземпляра, как он. 

Полёт был самой лучшей частью всего этого. Он был таким свободным и таким живым. Ничто не могло заставить его упасть, когда ветер хлестал у него под крыльями. Это было единственным, помимо музыки, что делало его по-настоящему счастливым. 

Но также это было проклятьем всего его существования, причиной, почему у него во всем мире было всего два друга — Джо и его мама. Он боялся отношений и близости как следствия, поэтому у него их никогда и не было. Он боялся, что кто-то узнает о нём до того, как он начнёт доверять этому человеку, и наоборот, и назовёт его уродом, а затем его фотография появится во всех бульварных газетах. 

Он не был уверен, как Джо удалось разрушить его раковину, но он сделал это, и только после этого Патрик смог доверить ему свою жизнь и решил поведать свой секрет. И вместо непринятия, которое он ожидал получить, Джо просто улыбнулся и попросил потрогать его перья. 

Патрик тогда чуть ли не разрыдался напротив своего лучшего друга. 

Возможно, причина, по которой он согласился присоединиться к группе, заключалась в том, что Джо доверяет Питу. И, возможно, Патрик надеялся, что сможет также доверять Питу.

[•] 

Их первая репетиция прошла достаточно гладко, троица решила остановиться пока на тех песнях, которые они знали, и Патрик удивился, узнав, что Питу нравятся те же группы, что и ему. Иногда во время пения, он замечал, что Пит смотрит на него, а тот, заметив взгляд Патрика, поспешно отворачивался. Но когда Пит не смотрел, Патрик тоже не мог отвести от него взгляд. Его руки блестели от пота и его татуировки как бы пританцовывали, когда тот полностью погружался в песню. Патрик чувствовал, что его будто засасывает в чёрную дыру, и только ощущение взгляда Джо на себе позволяло ему вернуться в реальность. 

После репетиции, пока Пит складывал свою гитару, Джо отвёл его в сторонку. 

— Ты полностью увлечён им, — произнёс он с ухмылкой. Патрик покраснел, но ничего не сказал, отвлёкшись, чтобы поправить свою шляпу. — И из того, что я вижу — он увлечён тобой. 

— Заткнись, это невозможно, — сказал Патрик, но его слова прозвучали неубедительно. 

— Тебе стоит пригласить его на свидание, — ухмыльнулся Джо. 

Патрик нахмурился, наморщив лоб. 

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу этого сделать, Джо, — пробормотал он. Он внезапно, с болью, вспомнил о своих крыльях, смятых под его слегка великоватой толстовкой. За годы прятанья крыльев он привык к этой доставляющей неудобства нужде развернуть под одеждой, во всю ширь, два огромных крыла, но это совсем не значит, что он ненавидел это чувство. 

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что не можешь этого сделать. 

Патрик вздохнул. 

— Я только сегодня с ним познакомился. И он не должен об этом узнать, пока я не увижу, что ему можно доверять. 

Джо пожал плечами, признавая своё поражение. 

— Я просто надеюсь, что у него это не займёт так много времени, как это было со мной. 

Патрик понял что, мысленно, он с ним согласен.

[•] 

Барабанщик был потрясающим. Его звали Энди Хёрли, и он играл лучше, чем Патрик когда-либо смог бы. Патрик ему об этом сказал, на что тот широко улыбнулся и ответил:

— Хорошо, что тебя выбрали певцом, ты удивительный, — в ответ на это Патрик покраснел и улыбнулся. 

Эта репетиция прошла гладко, как и первая, и в конце Джо предложил начать писать свою музыку. Патрик уставился на него в изумлении, потому что они прорепетировали вместе всего два раза и были ли они действительно готовы писать оригинальную музыку? 

Исходя из выражения лица Пита, было понятно, что он полностью согласен с Патриком, но, вероятней всего, совсем по иной причине. Хотя он и сам до конца не понимал, каковыми были его собственные причины. 

Энди, однако, улыбнулся и кивнул Джо. 

— Звучит круто, — сказал он. 

Пит перевёл взгляд на Энди. 

— Патрик? — невинно спросил Джо. 

Патрик засомневался. 

— Думаю, можно. Нам же нечего терять, не так ли? — он нервно усмехнулся. 

Патрику было, что терять, но они не станут известными, так ведь? Даже если и станут, это не произойдёт в ближайшее время, и у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться с тем, что сейчас и что будет потом. 

Джо ухмыльнулся. 

— Пит? 

Пит был зол. Он смотрел на Энди и Джо так, будто они его предали. 

— Неужели вас интересует моё мнение? — спросил он после затянувшегося молчания. 

Патрик понятия не имел, о чем тот говорил, но, похоже, что Энди и Джо всё понимали. Наконец, Энди произнёс: 

— Да. Ты показал мне всего парочку, но они суперские, Пит. С твоими словами и его голосом, — он показал в сторону Патрика, — мы сможем далеко пойти. 

Пит пристально посмотрел на Энди. 

— Я не люблю, когда другие читают мои песни. 

— Как хочешь. Но это было бы круто. 

[•] 

После этого все четверо пошли пообедать в маленькую милую видавшую виды закусочную. Несмотря на это, там подавали лучшие бургеры и молочные коктейли в городе, и, как обычно, там было полно народу. Прождав в очереди целых пятнадцать минут, Пит умудрился занять для них столик. 

— Возьми мне чизбургер и ванильный коктейль! И картошку фри! — крикнул он Патрику, прежде чем броситься к столику, пока никто другой его не занял. Патрик не смог сдержать улыбку. 

Оставив заказ, Патрик, Джо и Энди присоединились к Питу за столом, где он оторвал свой взгляд от телефона и улыбнулся им. Патрик сел рядом с Питом, который, казалось, не имеет ни малейшего понятия о личном пространстве. Через три секунды он подвинулся настолько близко к Патрику, что их бедра почти соприкасались. Патрик был слегка потрясён, он был знаком с этим парнем около недели и видел его всего дважды, но несильно возражал, как сделал бы это раньше. Пит был больше похож на переросшего, чересчур милого щенка, и на него трудно было обижаться. 

Долго еды ждать не пришлось, что удивительно ввиду такой загруженности места. 

На несколько минут за столом воцарилась тишина, пока все были заняты едой. Пит закончил первым, и боковым зрением Патрик заметил, как тот широко открытыми глазами смотрит на его картошку фри. 

Когда, минуту спустя, рука Пита потянулась к его картошке, Патрик лишь закатил глаза и пододвинул картошку Питу. Тот широко улыбнулся и счастливо зажевал картошку Патрика. 

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Пит, прерывая Энди и Джо, обсуждавших какие-то группы, играющие метал. — Давненько я уже не пробовал местный шоколадный коктейль. — Его голос как бы намекал на что-то, и Патрик, подняв бровь, посмотрел на него. Пит изобразил невинный взгляд. 

Патрик фыркнул и подвинул свой шоколадный коктейль Питу, который улыбнулся ему, прежде чем счастливо отхлебнуть немного. 

— Ты знаешь… — начал, было, Пит. 

— Если ты попросишь мой бургер, я тебя стукну, — смеясь, сказал Патрик. 

— Нет, я всего лишь собирался сказать, что это выглядит так, будто мы встречаемся, когда я пью твой напиток, — сказав это, Пит сделал большой глоток напитка Патрика, смотря при этом прямо ему в глаза. Патрик почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. 

— Засранец, — нерешительно пробормотал он, на что Пит расплылся в улыбке. 

[•] 

В следующий раз, когда они вчетвером смогли собраться на репетицию, Пит все ещё не принёс слова песен, так что они, как и раньше, играли случайные песни. С каждым разом им становилось легче играть вместе, и с каждой репетицией они чувствовали себя увереннее и слегка импровизировали. Патрик вынужден был признать — звучат они потрясающе. 

Он на самом деле никогда до этого не пел, и каждый раз открывал всё новые возможности своего голоса. И это было замечательно, ему это нравилось. Мысленно, он благодарил Джо за то, что тот убедил его взяться за это дело. 

После репетиции Пит предложил сходить выпить кофе. Патрик сразу же согласился, Энди с Джо же обменялись взглядами, прежде чем отказаться. 

— У меня на сегодня были другие планы, — сказал Джо, не вдаваясь в подробности. Патрик вопросительно на него посмотрел. — Мама пригласила меня на обед, — ответил тот. 

Энди также по-глупому извинился, и Пит пожал плечами. 

— Видимо, остаёмся только я и Шалун. 

— Шалун? — Патрик поднял брови в удивлении. 

— Нет? 

— Нет, все в порядке. Лучше того, что было раньше. 

Пит ослепительно улыбнулся, обнажив зубы.

[•] 

Заказав кофе каждому (и печенье на двоих) в месте, где работал Патрик, они сели за тот же угловой столик, где сидели Джо и Патрик, когда Джо впервые рассказал ему о группе. Пит сделал глоток кофе и громко застонал. Патрик подвинулся, слегка покраснев, пытаясь вытолкнуть из головы Пита, стонущего при совсем других обстоятельствах. 

— Это, — сказал Пит, — чертовски хороший кофе. 

Патрик усмехнулся. 

—Я серьёзно! Не знаю, почему я не бывал здесь раньше. 

— Я здесь работаю, — произнёс Патрик. 

Пит удивлённо поднял брови. 

— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы приходить сюда почаще. Хороший кофе, милые мальчики, что ещё для счастья нужно? 

Щеки Патрика покраснели. Пит только что назвал его милым. _Пит только что назвал меня, Патрика Стампа, милым._

Патрик бы соврал сам себе, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится Пит. Он бы солгал, сказав, что не хочет встречаться с Питом, потому что на самом деле был бы очень не против встречаться с Питом. Но. 

Он невольно заскрипел зубами. Иногда он ненавидел свои крылья, эти тупые чёртовы крылья, которые мешали ему жить нормальной жизнью. Он снова чётко осознал их наличие, свернувшихся под многочисленными слоями одежды. 

Все это пролетело у него в голове за считанные секунды. Без колебаний, он улыбнулся и произнёс: 

— Могу сказать то же самое. 

Пит широко улыбнулся. 

[•] 

— Во сколько они сказали, мы встречаемся? — спросил Пит. Это была их четвёртая официальная репетиция как группы, неделю спустя после того, как Патрик и Пит ходили пить кофе. Патрик осознал, что ему было очень легко общаться с Питом, что было удивительным, ведь он почти никому не открывался. И всё же беседа шла хорошо, и прошло аж три часа, когда они, наконец, это осознали, отставив чашки с холодным кофе в сторону. Странно, но он понял, что хочет рассказать Питу всё. Ну, почти всё. 

— В три часа на месте сбора. Так мне сказал Джо, — раздражённо ответил Патрик. Уже было 3:13. 

— Может, стоит позвонить ему? Или Энди? 

— Думаю, да. — Патрик достал телефон и нажал на имя Джо в начале списка недавних звонков. 

Пошли гудки, один, второй, третий, четвёртый, когда автоответчик Джо оповестил, что Джо временно недоступен. 

— Говнюк, — проворчал Патрик, что заставило Пита засмеяться. 

— Может, разомнёмся пока немного? — предложил Пит. Патрик кивнул. Почему бы и нет. 

Патрик поднял гитару и перекинул ремень через голову. Пит сделал то же самое со своей бас-гитарой. Он начал проверять звучание струн, когда внезапно остановился и неуверенно посмотрел на Патрика. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Патрик, чувствуя, как его щеки слегка горят под тяжёлым взглядом Пита. 

— Я кое-что своё принёс. Песни, — Пит отвёл взгляд в сторону, засовывая руки в карманы своей толстовки. — Я не был уверен, что покажу вам их сегодня, но так как больше никого нет, мы могли бы попробовать поработать над некоторыми? На самом деле, они не очень хороши, это на самом деле не совсем песни, так, собранная в кучу чепуха из моей головы, — он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. 

Затем, Патрик внезапно сделал то, чего никогда не делал для кого-то другого, разве что для мамы и Джо. 

Он подошёл и обнял Пита, сжал его на несколько секунд в своих объятиях, прежде чем поспешно отступить. 

— Я был бы рад увидеть их, и спасибо тебе. 

Странное чувство прошибло Патрика. Он будет первым человеком, увидевшим их, и тот факт, что Пит доверял ему, наполнил его теплом. 

Пит слегка расслабился и быстро полез в задний карман своих джинсов. Он достал кучку сложенных листов бумаги, смятых из-за того, что они лежали в кармане. Несколько листов упали на пол. Пит начал перебирать их, читая, прежде чем засунуть их обратно в задний карман джинсов или в карман толстовки. Наконец, его руки опустели, и он протянул Патрику те, что были в кармане толстовки. Их оказалось около десяти. 

— Это, конечно же, не все. Есть ещё у меня дома и на телефоне, и вообще везде. Просто… начнём с этих, — Пит был таким скромным и неопытным, и Патрику так хотелось узнать, что творится у того в голове, и хотел исправить то, что беспокоило его. 

Вместо этого, он кивнул и улыбнулся Питу и развернул первый лист. 

_I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine_

Он удивлённо посмотрел на Пита, но тот отказывался смотреть ему в глаза. Патрик прочитал следующую страницу. И следующую. 

_Would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile?_

_I'm good to go, but I'm going no where fast_

_I'm a stitch away from making it, and a scar away from falling apart_

И так далее. Прочитав все, Патрик снова посмотрел на Пита. Он перебирал струны своей бас-гитары, перемещая левую руку вверх и вниз по грифу, не издавая при этом ни звука.

Патрик почувствовал, как его накрыло волной эмоций. Любовь, сожаление, изумление. Эти песни были хороши. Очень хороши. Они были созданы под влиянием эмоций, и Патрику очень сильно захотелось обнять Пита и уладить все его проблемы. 

— Пит, – произнёс он. Пит поднял на него настороженный взгляд. — Они хороши. На самом деле, очень-очень-очень хороши. Без сомнений, я смогу их исполнить. С этим мы можем создать реальную музыку, Пит. Хорошую музыку, — Патрик широко улыбнулся, его лицо раскраснелось от наполнившего его восторга. 

Пит выглядел поражённым. 

— Ты правда так думаешь? — тихо спросил он. 

— Да. Безусловно.

[•] 

Энди и Джо приехали в 4:32. Патрик выкрикивал слова песен в микрофон, бренча на гитаре, и частично перенёсшись в свой собственный мир, где были только он, музыка и Пит. Сам же Пит скакал сзади и вокруг Патрика, упуская половину нот, но создавая при этом какое-то подобие представления. Ни один из них не заметил прихода второй половины группы, пока Джо не расхохотался, по-видимому, из-за того, что Энди прошептал ему на ухо. 

Пит и Патрик тут же остановились, посмотрев на друзей. 

— Где, черт возьми, вы были? — первым задал вопрос Пит.

— Вы, ребята, уже здесь? Не думал, что мы настолько опоздали. Сейчас всего лишь половина пятого, – невинно проговорил Джо. 

— Ты сказал в три, придурок! И почему ты не берёшь трубку? – на самом деле, Патрик не злился, он хорошо провёл время вместе с Питом. 

Джо достал телефон и скривил лицо в удивлении. 

— Я не видел твоего звонка. 

Патрик знал, что он лжёт, но всего лишь покачал головой и не стал настаивать. 

— Теперь, когда вы соизволили почтить нас своим присутствием, давайте играть. 

— Мы с Патриком решили поработать над парой песен на этой неделе, — сообщил Пит. 

Энди удивлённо посмотрел на него и, впервые с тех пор как они пришли, заговорил: 

— Это же отлично! Только вы вдвоём? — он действительно был неподдельно счастлив. 

— Пока да. Никаких обид парни, просто… 

— Не извиняйся, чувак. Как вам удобно, — сказа Джо, обмениваясь победным взглядом с Энди. 

Пит, не заметив этого, кивнул. 

— Так мы будем играть или как?

[•] 

Патрик позвонил в дверь дома Пита и ещё раз поправил серую фетровую шляпу, убирая прядь волос с глаз. Чехол с гитарой висел на плече, такой тяжёлый и родной. Услышав, как повернулась дверная ручка, он тут же выровнялся и неуверенно улыбнулся. Он не знал, почему так сильно волновался, ведь они с Питом уже проводили время вдвоём, но что-то такое интимное в том, что он будет находиться в доме Пита, а не в его гараже, заставляло его чувствовать себя иначе. 

Пит, улыбаясь, открыл дверь. Он был одет в футболку, с изображением какой-то группы, накинутую сверху расстёгнутую фиолетовую толстовку и узкие драные джинсы, и почему-то это заставило Патрика почувствовать себя слишком скромно одетым в его чёрном кардигане и красной футболке. 

— Хэй, Шалун! — восторженно произнёс Пит. 

Патрик усмехнулся. 

— Хай, Пит. 

— Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома. Хочешь кофе или чего-нибудь ещё? – Пит завёл Патрика в гостиную, и тот попытался за раз осмотреть её полностью. В ней царил беспорядок, но не хаос, все довольно таки прилично. Чёрный диван, большой телевизор, заваленный бумагами кофейный столик. На стенах висело несколько картин. Бас-гитара Пита была прислонена к краю дивана. 

— Нет, спасибо, – ответил Патрик, прежде чем засомневаться. — На самом деле, кофе бы не помешало, спасибо. 

Пит широко улыбнулся. 

— Конечно. Я сейчас вернусь, а ты присаживайся, — и он вышел из комнаты. 

Патрик присел на, как оказалось, кожаный диван. Подумав минуту, он достал свою гитару и попробовал на ней сыграть, все ещё осматривая незнакомое помещение. 

— Вот, держи, — проговорил Пит, влетая в комнату с двумя кружками кофе в руках. 

— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбаясь, проговорил Патрик. 

— Итак… как мы будем это делать? — спросил Пит. 

— На самом деле, не знаю, — пробормотал Патрик. — Может, ты покажешь мне пару песен или нот для бас-гитары, и я смогу наиграть то, что придумал, и можем попробовать соединить это все вместе? 

— Конечно, — пожав плечами, ответил Пит. 

Они хорошо поработали вдвоём на протяжении часа (прерываясь на коротенькие разговоры ни о чем, которые время от времени отвлекали их от работы), пока, наконец, не собрали что-то более-менее похожее на песню. 

— Окей, давай посмотрим, как оно будет звучать, – произнёс Патрик, прочистив горло. 

_"You laughed off my affections_

_While I passed by your direction_

_I should have known from your walk, yeah_

_It was the end of you"._

Пит усмехнулся, а потом рассмеялся: 

— Это идеально. Мне нравится! 

У Патрика не было иного выхода — он тоже начал смеяться. Они и в самом деле написали часть песни, и _она не звучала ужасно._

Вдруг Пит прекратил смеяться. Странное выражение промелькнуло на его лице, и хихиканье Патрика медленно стихло. Пит начал приближаться, всё ближе и ближе; и не успел Патрик спросить, что тот делает, как ответ стал очевидным, когда их губы встретились.

Это было удивительно. Питовы губы были слегка потрескавшиеся, но сам поцелуй был мягче, чем всё, что Патрик когда-либо испытывал. Он был медленным, нерешительным и влажным. Он был идеальным. И это был первый поцелуй Патрика. 

Когда стало понятно, что Патрик отвечает на поцелуй, Пит издал лёгкий стон и придвинулся ближе, зарываясь в Патриковы волосы и сбивая шляпу с головы. Младший парень погладил лицо Пита одной рукой и потянул за волосы в ответ, заставляя Патрика удивлённо вздохнуть. Пит воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы нежно запустить язык в рот Патрика. 

Одной рукой Пит обнял Патрика за спину, притягивая его ближе. Патрик почувствовал мягкость своих крыльев за спиной, когда они поднялись над рукой Пита. Патрик вздрогнул, его грудь переполнилась страхом и тревогой, а разум превратился в действие. Он распахнул глаза и отшатнулся, задыхаясь и дико озираясь вокруг. Пит вопросительно взглянул на него, но Патрик ничего не заметил. 

— Я, я, — Патрик даже не попытался закончить предложение. Он поднял гитару, проигнорировал полное боли выражение лица Пита и выбежал из дома, даже не оглядываясь. 

[•] 

Патрик сидел на полу в ванной, вздрагивая и всхлипывая. Как он мог быть таким глупым? Как он мог позволить этому случиться? Пит заметил? Пит их почувствовал? Это было всего лишь чем-то мягким, он не мог. Но что, если? Как он мог позволить ему приблизиться настолько, чтобы почти узнать? 

Патрик стёр слёзы с глаз. Он ненавидел свои крылья. Он жгуче ненавидел их, он ненавидел их существование, он ненавидел тот факт, что они вообще не были чем-то, что большинство людей могло бы назвать нормальным. Но это было. Он не был нормальным. И никогда не будет. У него никогда не будет даже возможности жить нормальной жизнью. Если только он не избавится от своих крыльев. 

Нетвёрдо поднялся он на ноги, чувствуя головокружение, и пошёл на кухню. Поколебавшись всего минуту, он сбросил кофту и рубашку и осторожно расправил крылья, чтобы ничего не перевернуть. Он удивлённо посмотрел на них и провёл пальцем по краю оперения. Красивые, длинные, золотисто-красные перья. Гладкие и блестящие, сияющие в тусклом кухонном свете. Сердце Патрика замерло на мгновение, и он страстно захотел улететь куда-то далеко, высоко в небо, оставляя проблемы позади, на земле, паря при этом в небесах. 

Растерянное и полное боли лицо Пита молнией пронеслось перед его глазами, и он стиснул зубы и взял себя в руки, прежде чем взял самый большой нож на кухне. Это должно закончиться. Сейчас. Он потянулся и схватил правое крыло так близко к позвоночнику, как только мог достать. Он содрогнулся, позволяя последним слезам скатиться по щекам, и вся квартира отошла на задний план. Он закрыл глаза и поднял нож над головой. Глубоко вздохнув в последний раз, он опустил нож с громким свистом. 

Боль, которую он ждал, не пришла. Вместо этого он понял, что падает на пол и сильно ударяется, а нож выпадает из руки. Он почувствовал, как что-то — кто-то — возвышалось над ним, прижимая к полу. 

— Ох! — вскрикнул он, хватаясь за локоть, которым он стукнулся о пол. — Какого чёрта?! 

— КАКОГО ЧЁРТА! — услышал он, как кто-то кричит. Джо. 

— Я не знал, что ты уже дома, — выдохнул Патрик, спихивая Джо с себя и усаживаясь, встряхивая крыльями. Джо сел напротив него. 

— ИМЕННО. Какого ЧЁРТА, как думаешь, ты делал? 

Патрик вздрогнул, услышав гнев в голосе лучшего друга. 

— Я, я не… Я не могу… 

Джо проигнорировал его. 

— Я не знал, что ты уже дома, я думал, что ты всё ещё у Пита, и вы работаете над музыкой. И вместо этого я прихожу домой, чтобы обнаружить тебя на кухне, собирающегося отрезать свои чёртовы крылья! У тебя есть грёбаное объяснение? 

Патрик поморщился. 

— Джо… 

— Нет. Не Джокай мне тут, — он посмотрел на него, а потом стиснул в крепких объятиях. — Чёрт. Ты мог очень сильно пораниться. Что вообще могло случиться, если бы я не пришёл домой? — его голос сорвался. 

— Мне жаль, мне так жаль, я никогда этого не повторю, мне жаль, — пробормотал Патрик. — Просто… я так устал от них, Джо! Они не дают мне жить нормальной жизнью. Я живу в постоянном страхе того, что кто-то узнает, и это влияет не только на меня, но и на всех вокруг! 

— Патрик. Они влияют на твою жизнь так сильно, как ты сам того хочешь. Единственное, что держит тебя за пределами нормальной жизни, — это ты сам. Не твои крылья. 

Патрик потряс головой, но ничего не сказал, только вцепился крепче в своего лучшего друга. 

— Из-за чего всё это? — спросил Джо. 

Патрик вздохнул. 

— Я поцеловал Пита. 

Джо удивлённо вырвался из объятий.

— Ты что? 

— Эм, — Патрику было слегка неприятно выражение лица Джо. — Я поцеловал Пита? Ну, он поцеловал меня первый. 

Внезапно Джо усмехнулся. 

— Хёрли должен мне двадцатку. 

— Какого чёрта? 

Джо рассмеялся и снова обнял его, коротко, но тепло. 

— И каким образом поцелуй Пита может помешать твоим крыльям? 

— Я не знаю, я запаниковал. Он коснулся моей спины, и я, внезапно, вспомнил, и я просто запаниковал, — Патрик отвернулся, борясь со слезами, которые на глаза наворачивались, когда он вспоминал разбитое выражение лица Пита, когда он ушёл. 

— Патрик. Он тебе нравится?

Слеза стекла по щеке Патрика, и он злобно стёр её. 

— Да. Больше, чем мне хотелось бы. 

— А ты ему? Патрик медленно выдохнул. 

— Мне кажется, что да. То есть он же поцеловал меня? 

Джо фыркнул. 

— Тогда не вижу никаких проблем. 

— Но… 

— Послушай. Я уже давно знаю Пита. И он хороший парень. То есть он может быть засранцем, но он хороший парень, — Джо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Патрик, он не сделает ничего такого, что ты бы не захотел. Если ты ему нравишься, а ты ему нравишься, это же очевидно, он сделает всё, что ты ему скажешь, особенно что-то вроде этого. 

Патрик запустил руку в волосы, продолжая их ерошить. 

— Мне страшно, Джо. 

— Я знаю. Но тебе нужно вернуться к нему и всё исправить. Не позволь этому ускользнуть от тебя. 

Губы Патрика искривились в улыбке. 

— Кто мог подумать, что ты будешь давать мне советы? 

Джо ухмыльнулся. 

— Жизнь — безумная штука, чувак. 

[•] 

Патрик пропустил следующую репетицию. Он не знал, встречались ли остальные парни без него, и он не слишком этим интересовался. Он знал, что Джо прав, что ему стоит поговорить с Питом и не разрушать что-то удивительное, но он просто не мог заставить себя сделать это. Каждый раз, когда он думал о собственном разоблачении, его сердце глухо билось, а в груди что-то туго сжималось. Так что он делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего: избегал. 

После того, как он пропустил третью репетицию подряд, оставаясь в жалких размышлениях дома, он с удивлением открыл дверь перед Энди спустя час после того, как Джо ушёл на репетицию. 

— Энди? — спросил он, и его сердце вдруг подпрыгнуло. Он напомнил себе, что, несмотря на то, что Энди выглядел так, будто мог убить его на месте, он всё же был очень милым парнем. 

— Могу я войти? 

— Я… да, конечно, я думаю, — сказал, заикаясь, Патрик. 

Энди вошёл и сел на диван в гостиной, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Эм, а разве ты не должен быть на репетиции? — спросил Патрик, не уверенный в том, что ему следовало сделать. 

— Пит подумал, что ты бы хотел получить это назад, — сказал Энди, передавая Патрику его серую шляпу, которую, как он внезапно понял, он оставил дома у Пита. Он взял её у Энди, зажмурившись, когда его сердце стиснулось от призрачного ощущения губ Пита на его губах. 

— Спасибо, — выдавил он. 

Энди кивнул. 

— Мы отменили репетицию. Пит не появился, Джо и я немного поимпровизировали, а потом он пошёл проверить, как там Пит. Так что я пришёл сюда. 

— Ах, — сказал Патрик, его горло сжалось. _Пит не в порядке и это твоя вина Пит не в порядке и это твоя вина,_ подумал он. 

— Пит расстроен. Я не знаю, что случилось, и, кажется, он и сам не знает. Я знаю, что у тебя есть на то причины, но просто знай, что ты можешь доверять Питу. 

Патрик кивнул. 

— Спасибо, Энди. 

Он кивнул. 

— Ну, мне нужно быть ещё кое-где. Я надеюсь, всё у вас двоих будет хорошо, для всеобщего же блага. 

— Я тоже надеюсь, — вздохнул Патрик, но Энди не услышал. 

[•] 

Патрик сглотнул. Он не может сделать этого он не может сделать этого он не может он… 

— Я должен, — сказал он вслух. 

Он поднял кулак и остановился на полпути, сглатывая и считая обратно с десяти, чтобы замедлить несущееся вперёд сердце. Нет смысла говорить, что это не сработало, и его сердце, казалось, вот-вот взорвётся в груди. 

До того, как он вообще передумал и ушёл, он опустил кулак на дверь. 

Он дважды постучал и отступил на шаг, нетерпеливо смотря куда угодно, но не на дверь. Она открылась. Он услышал шумный вдох и быстро поднял глаза. 

Пит стоял без рубашки, вспотевший, с взъерошенными волосами и тёмными кругами под глазами. Он поднял взгляд на Патрика и не смог поверить своим глазам — он здесь. 

На мгновение Патрик забыл, как дышать, зацепившись взглядом за татуировку летучей мыши с сердцем и черепом по центру, сразу под пупком Пита. 

— Эй, — Патрик сумел выйти наружу, явно будучи в шоке. Волна страха внутри смешалась с растущим сильным желанием поцеловать Пита. 

— Патрик. 

Патрик вздрогнул от его холодного тона. 

— Пит, пожалуйста, мне нужно объяснить. Можно войти? 

Выражение лица Пита смягчилось. 

— Да. 

Патрик зашёл в гостиную и сел на то же место, что и в прошлый раз, когда он приходил, чтобы написать музыку. На этот раз, вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом с ним так близко, что они соприкасались, Пит сел на стул на противоположной стороне кофейного столика. 

Патрик сглотнул и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, нервно оглядывая комнату. Она всё ещё была в беспорядке, но больше не в хорошем смысле. Она выглядела больше так, будто Пит вообще не думал о том, что стоит убраться. 

Пит сверлил взглядом Патрика, будто бритвенно острыми лазерами. Патрик неловко подвинулся. 

— Окей, ладно. Эм. Я и правда не знаю, как сказать это, и ты, скорее всего, подумаешь, что я сумасшедший фрик, просто, пожалуйста, если ты возненавидишь меня после этого, пожалуйста, не называй меня фриком. Потому что я знаю, и мне не нужны лишние напоминания, — выпалил Патрик на одном дыхании. 

Пит растерянно нахмурил брови, в его глазах было беспокойство. 

— Что происходит, Патрик? 

Патрик медленно выдохнул, закрывая глаза. 

— Я… я не, эм, полностью человек? — он не открыл глаза, он не хотел видеть, не хотел видеть ненависть и отвращение, которые, скорее всего, были на лице Пита. 

— Патрик, посмотри на меня, — голос Пита был твёрдым, но Патрик просто затряс головой и тихонько захныкал. Он не мог сделать этого, всё зашло слишком далеко, он не мог сказать этого. 

Он услышал движение, и внезапно два пальца подняли его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть наверх. Он удивлённо открыл глаза, и Пит был на расстоянии шести дюймов от его лица, излучая любопытство и смущение. 

— Всё будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я никогда не причиню тебе боли. 

Слова были убедительными, и Патрик хотел поверить в них столь же сильно, как и Пит хотел, чтобы он поверил. 

— Я… я покажу тебе. Так будет проще, — голос Патрика был тихим и жалким. 

Пит кивнул и немного отодвинулся. 

Патрик сглотнул и закрыл глаза, считая до десяти и обратно. Потом он медленно снял дрожащими руками свою слишком большую по размеру худи. Краем глаза он заметил, что Пит приподнял бровь. 

Он снова досчитал до десяти и обратно. Потом он снял рубашку. Всё, что оставалось снять, — его тонкая белая майка, которая не скрывала выпуклость его стянутых крыльев. Он попытался сфокусироваться на том, как хорошо было бы распрямить их, и провалился. Он слышал собственное сердцебиение, и его руки тряслись так сильно, что он едва ли мог схватиться за майку. 

Пит ничего не сказал, но он не отрывал взгляда от Патрика.

Выдохнув в последний раз, он стащил майку одним плавным движением, обнажая бледную кожу живота. Потом он распрямил сияющие со всей своей золотисто-красной красоте крылья на всю длину. 

Глаза Пита расширились, а челюсть отвисла. Патрик услышал тихий вздох. 

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не превращай меня в подопытного кролика или что-то вроде того, пожалуйста, единственные люди, которые знают, — это мама и Джо, а теперь ещё и ты, но, пожалуйста, не обижай меня или что-то вроде того, — заумолял он со жгучими слезами на глазах. 

Пит не сказал ни слова. Он медленно поднялся и подошёл к Патрику, нерешительно поднимая руку над перьями правого крыла. 

— Можно, я?.. 

Патрик нерешительно кивнул. 

Пит медленно коснулся лоснящихся перьев, легонько их поглаживая. Патрик растаял бы в лужицу, если бы не зашкаливающий уровень беспокойства. 

— Шалун… — прошептал Пит спустя несколько секунд, и Патрик напряжённо выпрямился в ожидании чего бы там ни было дальше. — Они прекрасны. Ты прекрасен. Можно, я поцелую тебя? 

Патрик шокировано посмотрел на него. Он не ненавидел его? Он не собирался выдавать его? Он хотел поцеловать его? 

— Я… да, — заикаясь, ответил он, и вдруг губы Пита накрыли его губы. Патрик застонал и толкнул Пита вниз на диван, двигаясь, пока Пит не оказался над ним, нависая осторожно на локтях, чтобы не сломать его крылья и не разорвать поцелуй. Он обернул руку вокруг шеи Пита и потянул за кончики волос. Другой рукой он медленно провёл рукой к низу его живота. 

Губы Пита на его губах, мягкие и грубые в одно и то же время, тёплые и холодные, гладкие и влажные. Пит не ненавидел его за то, кем он был. 

Когда первая страсть поутихла, он оба лежали на маленьком диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Пит гладил крылья Патрика и изредка тянулся за мягким поцелуем. 

— Ты очень мне нравишься, — пробормотал Пит. 

Сердце Патрика затрепетало. 

— Ты тоже мне нравишься. Очень. 

Пит ухмыльнулся Патрику в губы и снова поцеловал его. 

[•] 

— Это здесь, неподалёку, я обещаю, — сказал Патрик. Он свернул направо, и грязная дорога стала чуть менее дорогой, и чуть более грязью. Пит сменил песню. 

— Эй! Она была хорошей! — заныл Патрик. 

— Да, но ты сказал, что мы почти на месте, а эта песня лучше, — усмехнулся Пит отчаянно. 

Патрик рассмеялся, неспособный остановиться. Дорога, которая всё больше покрывалась растительностью, скрывая под собой грязь, полностью пропала. 

— Где мы, чёрт возьми? — спросил Пит, осматривая сплошную зелень, перемежающуюся с деревьями то тут, то там. Нигде не было видно ничего живого, кроме лёгкого, прохладного ветерка. 

— Это то место, куда я прихожу, когда мне нужно побыть полностью одному. Ну же, я покажу тебе, — Патрик выпрыгнул из машины, заглушая двигатель, а Пит приблизился к нему со спины. 

— Нам нужно немного пройтись, но оно того стоит. Моя машина дальше не проедет, — объяснил Патрик, хватая Пита за руку. 

Пит кивнул и легко поцеловал, заставляя его улыбнуться. 

Они шли в комфортной тишине, пока Патрик думал о том, как он первый раз встретился с Питом в его гараже больше четырёх месяцев назад. Пит привнёс столько всего в его жизнь, впервые Патрик доверился кому-то, кого он не знал долгие годы, впервые кто-то смог прорваться сквозь мысли Патрика, непробиваемую скорлупу, впервые он был счастлив, впервые он был влюблён. 

Погодите-ка. 

Он остановился. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Пит, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. 

Патрик на мгновение забыл, как идти. 

— Я… я, — он прочистил горло, его сердце забилось. — Я думаю, я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, глядя ему в глаза. 

Шок на его лице был очевиден. Патрик открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но потом губы Пита были на его губах, прерывая дальнейшую речь. 

— Чёрт, — поцелуй, — Патрик, — поцелуй, — я тоже тебя люблю, — поцелуй. 

— Ты тоже? — пробормотал Патрик. 

— Да, я так долго хотел сказать тебе это, я люблю тебя. 

Патрик рассмеялся, радость наполнила его. Он потянулся и обернул руки вокруг шеи Пита, чтобы крепко его поцеловать. Он был счастлив. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он был на самом деле счастлив. 

— Пойдём, мы почти на месте, — сказал он, будучи неспособным и даже не желающим стереть улыбку с лица. 

На его сердце было светлее, чем когда-либо. 

[•] 

— Вот мы и на месте, — сказал Патрик, замедляясь и останавливаясь. Он посмотрел на Пита, который удивлённо глазел по сторонам. 

Они оба стояли буквально на краю скалы. Прекрасная травянистая равнина внезапно обламывалась вниз на как минимум пятьдесят футов, река бежала меж пышных зелёных кустов папоротника. Белые и жёлтые цветы усеивали землю; всё место выглядело так, будто вышло прямиком из сказки. 

— Что это за место? — спросил Пит с трепетом.

— Единственная причина, по которой я сюда переехал. Ну, не совсем так. Но одна из основных, — сказал Патрик ясно и свободно. — Ты готов к демонстрации? 

Пит кивнул. 

— Но что ты будешь демонстрировать? — спросил он смущённо. 

Патрик нагло ухмыльнулся. 

— Увидишь. Одним плавным движением он снял толстовку. Он вообще в ней не нуждался, на самом деле, на улице было довольно тепло, но он хотел, чтобы это было полным сюрпризом для Пита. Потому что он надел одну из тех рубашек, на спине которой было два огромных отверстия, позволяющих его крыльям свободно двигаться позади. Он распрямил их, наслаждаясь ощущением лёгкого ветерка, ерошащего перья. 

Пит всё ещё не сказал ни слова, но выражение его лица становилось всё более и более удивлённым. Патрик слегка рассмеялся. Он наклонился ближе к лицу Пита, поглаживая рукой его левую щёку. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, а потом поцеловал его, крепко и яростно, а потом бросился со скалы. 

— Патрик! Чёрт! 

Он услышал крик Пита, на секунду почувствовал угрызения совести. Возможно, ему стоило хоть как-то его предупредить. 

До того, как его мысль полностью оформилась, Патрик распрямил крылья, так, как он делал тысячи раз до этого. Ветер подхватил его, и он боролся с ним несколько секунд, прежде чем зависнуть высоко над Питом. 

Потом он снова позволил себе упасть, чувствуя давление в животе и порыв ветра в волосах. На этот раз он бросился вниз кругами, громко смеясь. Чистейшая радость наполняла его на пути. Он чувствовал себя таким свободным, таким лёгким, он чувствовал себя птицей, парящей в небесах, не беспокоящейся обо всём мире. Он был птицей в небесах. 

Минуту спустя он опустился вниз и приземлился напротив Пита, ясно смотря ему в лицо в первый раз. Глаза Пита горели эмоциями, любовью, счастьем, восторгом. Он бросился к Патрику и обхватил его руками, крепко прижимая к себе, а затем отстранился, чтобы поцеловать в губы. 

— Это было удивительно, Шалун, сначала ты испугал меня, но потом твои крылья, и ты и в самом деле умеешь летать! Это было удивительно, я люблю тебя, я люблю твои крылья, я люблю тебя, — зачастил он. 

Патрик только рассмеялся и поцеловал его в нос.

— Возьми меня, — сказал Пит через мгновение. 

— Что? 

— Возьми меня. Пожалуйста! Это выглядело так весело, я хочу ощутить то, что чувствуешь ты. Так много, как только я могу. Ты можешь нести меня. Я не такой уж и тяжёлый! — умолял Пит. 

— Я не знаю… Я никогда не делал ничего подобного, что, если будет слишком тяжело, я не хочу навредить тебе, — сказал Патрик, сомневаясь. 

— Ты не навредишь, всё будет удивительно, я знаю. 

Патрик взвесил все обстоятельства. Это могло сработать, он просто не мог летать слишком высоко и слишком долго. 

— Пожалуйста, Шалун! 

Патрик вздохнул. 

— Хорошо. Но только немножко, ладно? 

Пит ухмыльнулся и закивал согласно, как щенок. Патрик улыбнулся. 

— Всё может закончиться очень плохо. 

— Я сомневаюсь. 

Каким-то образом они смогли найти удобную позицию, в которой Пит прижимался к Патрику, как коала. 

— Так не сработает, Пит! — запротестовал Патрик. 

— Нет, сработает! — закричал в ответ тот. 

Патрик отказался прыгать со скалы, как он сделал до этого, как бы Патрик ни умолял его. Вместо этого он попытался взлететь с места. 

— Когда я скажу «три», подпрыгни так высоко, как только сможешь, и оберни ноги вокруг меня, — проинструктировал Патрик. 

— Понял, — сказал Пит, звуча, как восхищённый ребёнок на Рождество. 

— Один, два, ТРИ! — закричал Патрик, подпрыгивая над землёй одновременно с Питом. Собираясь со всеми силами, он взмахнул крыльями один, второй, третий раз, крепкие, тяжёлые удары крыльев натянули все его мышцы. 

Но это сработало. 

Они подняли над землёй, достигли примерно пяти футов, но это всё же было что-то. Пит издал вопль. 

— Пит, ты охренительно тяжёлый! — заорал Патрик, содрогаясь от напряжения мышц. 

— Хэй! — запротестовал тот нерешительно. 

Они продержались на высоте ещё секунду, а потом это стало для Патрика слишком. Он попытался приземлиться на ноги для своего же и Питова блага и сумел не рухнуть полностью, прежде чем врезаться в землю. 

— Это, — выдохнул он, — было непросто.

Пит рассмеялся и начал подпрыгивать и танцевать вокруг Патрика, который ещё не восстановил энергию для того, чтобы подняться. 

— Это было УДИВИТЕЛЬНО! — закричал он, смеясь и вскидывая руки в небо. Он закружился, а потом рухнул рядом с Патриком. 

— Спасибо. Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, перекатываясь на Патрика и целуя мягко и нежно его в челюсть. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Иди сюда, — он обхватил Пита за затылок и потянул его вниз к себе, крепко целуя в губы. — Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал он ему в губы.


End file.
